Tentation
by LightningXx
Summary: Un lemon sur Cloud x Lightning, c'est mon premier. 'Elle m'a apris qu'on peut aussi déclarer son amour avec des gestes.'


Bon voilà je me suis lancé dans mon défis d'écrire un lemon xD je me suis dit : on va écrire ça mignon, soft peut-être… Mais je crois que j'ai suis allé un peu trop loin T_T mais bon, c'est mon premier lemon et je suis tout de même contente de l'avoir fini ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Bonne lecture ~

**Tentation**

Cloud POV

Je viens tout juste de te rencontrer. Ton voyage avec tes compagnons a croisé le mien. On avait le même objective. Le même point de vue. Tes compagnons avait eu l'idée de continuer la route tous ensemble. Toi, tu t'étais juste contenter de détourner ton regard, et de t'éloigner. Au dieu c'est comment je te trouvais si arrogante et je ne pouvais déjà pas te supporter. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup à dire sur ton comportement, vu qu'on me reproche souvent d'être distant. Mais moi, je n'envoie pas les autres baladé. Dans les batailles, tu te mettais à fond pour protéger les autres. Je me demandai quel était ton problème. Plusieurs fois j'ai pu assister à une dispute qui se passait entre toi et Snow, ou bien entre toi et Sasz. En tout cas, il y avait toujours toi. Je commençai vraiment à en avoir marre de tes caprices et ta froideur. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui séparait mon opinion, de la haine. Je n'arrivais pas à te haïr. Je ne t'avais jamais adressé la parole. Et toi, tu n'avais jamais fait attention à moi. Il y avait cette fois ou tu marchais devant moi, et mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de toi. Je pouvais bien te trouver arrogante, mais je te trouvais aussi tellement…belle. Je me disais que je devais arrêter de te regarder comme ça, de regarder ton corps si fin, tes jambes longue et ta chevelure rose peu commun. Mais tu t'arrêtas a un moment, te tourna et me fixa d'un air froid. Je rendis ton regard, et me perdit dans tes yeux bleu océan. Tu détournas le regard, troublé à mon avis. Quant à moi, je m'étais perdu. Tu m'avais ensorcelé ou quoi ? Je me disais que je n'allais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux, ou même ton corps. Non, je ne devais pas. Ou plutôt, je n'osais pas. Pendant quelques jours on ne s'était plus regarder, évitant chaque regard. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être une fois de plus méprisé par tes yeux.

Des jours passèrent, ou je t'avais déjà un peu oublié. Je me suis rapproché des autres, oubliant ton splendide regard. Ce n'était pas mauvais, me disais-je. Je regardai droit devant moi, apercevant une petite héberge.

''Génial, on va pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit !'' S'exclama d'un coup le grand Snow. Tous eu un sourire et se dirigea vers cette petite héberge. Je me disais que de toute façon, je n'allais pas trouver le sommeil. On entra, payant des chambres, cher à mon gout. Je m'allongeai dans le lit, essayant tout de même de trouver ce sommeil, mais c'était simplement impossible. Je décidai de me lever et de regarder les autres, qui étaient profondément endormi. Qu'est que je les enviais. Mais mes pensées dérivaient vers la jeune Lightning, qui n'était pas là. J'ouvrai la porte qui menait dehors, et contempla la pleine lune qui reflétait sa jolie allure dans un lac. Je pouvais voir de loin une silhouette par terre, et me dirigea vers cette inconnu. Je fis de grand pas, apercevant de plus en plus cette silhouette qui ne resta pas inconnu. Sa chevelure rose reflétait une lueur plutôt blonde avec la lune. Je restai quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas que je me trouvais là. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva, et commença à enlever son pull. Je me disais que je devais repartir, elle allait surement se baigner dans le lac. Son pull tomba par terre, puis elle enleva son t-shirt. Je mis un pas pour repartir, mais je me tournai, et apercevait la jeune femme en soutien-gorge. Elle avait un corps si fin et pâle, accompagnait des courbes magnifiques. J'étais hypnotisé. Elle enleva sa petite jupe, se retrouvant dans un short. Je devais m'en aller… Ce n'était pas bien se la fixer quand elle était moitié nue. Elle détacha son soutien-gorge, et à ce moment-là je me décidai de m'en aller mais trébucha. __

Et merde… Disais-je, avant de me retourner avec hésitation et de croiser le regard de Lightning. Elle tenait son t-shirt contre elle pour se couvrir, et rougit.

''Qu'est-…qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?!'' S'exclama-t-elle en rage. Elle avait raison d'être fâchée, je n'aurais pas dû rester la pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Je restai couché par terre, dérivant mon regard. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devais-je dire désolé ? Ou est-ce que je devais simplement partir sans dire un mot ? Oui, c'était surement la meilleure chose à faire. Je me levai alors, évitant toujours de la regarder et me tourna pour repartir.

''La moindre des choses c'est de dire…'' Commença-t-elle, mais elle glissa en tomba dans l'eau. J'ai eu la réflexion de me précipiter vers elle, vu qu'elle avait glissé. Elle aurait pu se faire mal, ou du genre. Chaque personne aurait fait ça.

''Ça va ?!'' Demandai-je, un peu inquiet mais hésitant à lui tendre la main. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau, toute rouge. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait honte d'être tombé comme ça.

''Espèce de…'' Recommença-t-elle, avant d'apercevoir qu'elle ne tenait plus son t-shirt et que son soutien-gorge était détaché. Elle se remit dans l'eau, se tournant pour que seul son dos soit visible à mes yeux. Je savais au plus profond de moi que je devais m'en aller, mais je n'arrivais juste pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps. Je comprenais pourquoi elle ne me supportait pas on avait le même caractère, ou presque. Pourquoi je perdais toujours tous mes moyens quand je me trouvais près de cette jeune femme… ? Pourquoi cette attraction ? C'était physique. Oui, seulement physique. Chaque homme pourrait désirer un corps comme celle de Lightning. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre… Moi, je préférais genre Fang, et pourtant je ne ressentais pas la même chose… J'avais toujours eu cette envie de lui parler, d'en savoir davantage sur elle.

''Est-ce que tu peux…t'en aller…'' Disait la voix de Lightning timidement. Je ne l'entendis pas, étant perdu dans mes pensées. Je restais alors là, à ne rien faire, avant de voir le t-shirt de Lightning dans l'eau. Je l'attrapai, sortant de mes pensées.

''Tiens, j'-j'ai trouvé ton t-shirt…'' Disais-je, hésitant à lui tendre la main pour le lui donner. A mon grand étonnement, elle se retourna, tête baissé et le corps toujours dans l'eau. Elle se trouvait un peu trop loin, et je lui tandis alors le bras pour qu'elle l'attrape. Je glissai alors à mon tour, et tomba dans l'eau.

''Oh merde !'' Je m'exclamai, en me mettant debout. La jeune femme essaya de retenir son ri et de paraitre comme toujours froide, mais éclata de rire, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Mais attends…elle était en train de rire la ?!

''Eh mais moi j'ai tous mes habits !'' Disais-je sous les ris de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta un moment, voyant certainement comment était la situation. Elle rougit, tout en gardant ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour tenir le soutien-gorge.

''Tiens, j'ai toujours…ton t-shirt…'' Disais-je, en lui rendant le t-shirt qu'elle accepta timidement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. C'était comme si je découvrais…une autre part de Lightning qui me plaisait. Ce caractère timide, mélanger a de la rage la rendait plutôt mignonne.

''Je…'' Commençai-je, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement à ne pas finir ma phrase, ni à bouger. J'étais paralysé. Lightning se contenta de garder son corps dans l'eau, toute un laissant sa tête baissé vers le bas. Je la regardai, contemplant se chevelure qui tomba sur ses épaules dans l'eau. Après quelques minutes à ne rien faire, elle leva sa tête pour me faire face, et je pouvais apercevoir une fois de plus ses yeux bleus océans, et ses lèvres fine rosé et…tellement désirable. Mais dieu pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sous son…charme ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais un certain désir monter en moi ?

''L'eau est bonne…'' Disais-je comme un stupide, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle lâcha un ri, ce qui me fit plaisir sous mon grand étonnement. La voir rigoler me rendait quelque part heureux, et ça lui donnait un certain charme. Il fallait dire que j'aimais la voir sourire. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, j'enlevai mon t-shirt et le mettait sur le bord du lac, sous le regard interrogatoire de Lightning.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu sec. J'enlevai aussi mon pantalon et le mettait à sécher sur le bord du lac. Je n'allais quand-même pas rester dans l'eau avec mes habits ? Non… ça, ce n'était qu'une excuse, j'aurais aussi pu sortir de l'eau. En fait, je ne voulais pas la quitter, je trouvais pour une fois qu'être en sa présence était…apaisant.

''Non mais ça ne va pas ?'' Disait-elle dans une voix qui devait certainement être froid et stricte, mais qui semblait être…hésitant et timide. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas, détournant le regard.

''Je…suis désolé…'' Disais-je en la voyant d'éloigner de moi. Mais pourquoi je faisais tout ça ? Ca gêné la jeune femme, c'était bel et bien clair. Mais il y avait ce…petit truc qui faisait que je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ne bougea pas, et me regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Non mais attends… qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?! Il fallait que je me reprenne la !

''Qu'est-ce que tu…'' Commença-t-elle lorsque je pris une de ses mèches roses dans ma main. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, j'avais déjà oublié de réfléchir… Elle ne se débattit pas, ce qui m'étonna. Elle leva sa tête, croisant son regard avec le mien. Elle avait l'air perdue. Je me rapprochai doucement de ses lèvres, me disant que je devais arrêter… Mais il était trop tard nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser qu'elle me rendit. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, et je passai mes mains dans son dos. Non, je ne pouvais pas… Ce n'était pas bien…

Je l'embrassai tendrement, mais elle l'interrompit.

''Je ne…comprends pas…'' Disait-elle. Elle était tellement troublé que je repris notre baisser. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher… Je passai lentement mes mains vers son ventre dans l'eau, et elle frissonna sous mes caresses. Sous mon grand étonnement, elle passa ses bras autour de mon torse pour rejoindre mon dos, ce qui fit monter le désir en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes émotions. Je remontais mes mains vers ses épaules pour faire tomber les fines bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle détacha l'empreinte qu'elle avait autour de moi pour le faire glisser, et je le jetai sur le bord du lac. Je me dirigeai vers le bord, et elle suivit le mouvement sans pour autant briser notre tendre baiser. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette tentation avec elle… Elle qui me semblait si froide, distante, sans cœur et sentiments… Je m'étais bien trompé. Pourtant, on ne s'était pas vraiment parlé, les gestes avaient parlé. On pourrait dire que ce n'est que physique, mais je pouvais ressentir que c'était plus que ça… Il y avait de…l'amour. Je crois qu'on on simplement eu le coup de foudre. Elle m'a fait ressentir qu'on n'a pas toujours besoin de parler pour ressentir de l'amour. Elle m'a fait connaître une chose…que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.  
Je dérivais mes lèvres vers son cou, pendant qu'elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mes mains descendirent vers son bas-ventre.

''Cloud…'' Murmura-t-elle dans une voix douce. Oh dieu savait comment j'aimais cette voix…

Pas quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tout nu, moi sur elle. Je n'osais pas la toucher plus que ce que je faisais déjà. J'étais en train de passer mes mains de son ventre, vers sa poitrine, avec la plus grande hésitation. En fait, j'avais juste peur qu'elle s'en aille en me frappant, me laissant seule. Rester comme ça près d'elle, pouvait me suffire, même si mon corps désirait plus… Elle me caressa le dos, ce qui me fit frissonner quelques secondes. Ses mains tellement douces et finis qui allaient de haut en bas sur mon dos… Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ses douces et tendres caresses... Je me fis violence pour ne pas franchir la ligne, mais mon corps me contre disait. C'était plus fort que moi et mes mains descendirent encore plus bas. Je me disais qu'elle allait me frapper et partir en courant, mais non, elle se laissa faire, en serrant son empreinte autour de moi. Elle murmura dans une voix douce un « je t'aime » dans mon oreille. J'étais en train de rêver… Elle avait eu comme moi le coup de foudre ou quoi ? Je passai à l'étape supérieure, et elle lâcha un petit cri tout en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Je levai la tête pour la regarder, un peu inquiet. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je la regardai dans les yeux.

''Ca va… ?'' Demandai-je, hésitant et en la regardant rougir. Elle me sourit, et m'embrassa, continuant son voyage sur mon dos tout en m'embrassant avec passion. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas, qu'il dure toujours. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber…amoureux d'elle. Elle qui je trouvais tellement arrogante.

J'entendis sa respiration, ses cris et je sentis ses caresses. Elle me rendait fou. Elle me faisait tourner la tête jusqu'à perdre le control de moi-même. Je priais mentalement pour que le lendemain elle ne m'ignore pas, qu'elle me sourît et qu'elle me parle dans sa voix douce. Que je puisse prendre sa petite main dans la mienne, et que je pourrais de nouveau retrouver le gout de ses lèvres.


End file.
